More Than Just High School Drama
by SonOfPluto13
Summary: Annabeth has to move from California all the way to New York for her start on Freshmen year at Goode High School. She doesn't know it yet, but there will her soon-to-be friends Thalia, Piper, Jason, Nico, and more. There will also be enemies like Luke and Rachel. But most importantly Percy.
1. Chapter 1- Moving

_**My first fanfic, thought I'd try it out. Just so you know the story is always in Annabeth's perspective. Enjoy.**_

Annabeth didn't know anything about her new school Goode High. She didn't know what the classes would be like, what the people would be like, or even what part of New York it was in. She was sad about leaving California from the beaches, the warm yet (Annebeth thought) perfect weather, and especially her best friends Tyler and Stacy.

Annabeth looked around her bedroom with the grey and blue walls and sighed as she packed a picture of the three of them at the beach smiling up at the camera. Had that picture really just been taken two days ago? It felt more like an eternity, before the news last night she was moving to New York tomorrow morning. She had been so mad and slammed her door last night when she found out. Her life was perfect now; she was the best in all of her classes, had her perfect friend group, and even started getting closer to her long-term-crush, Calvin. His curly dirty blonde hair, brilliant blue eyes, and cute freckles and dimples on his face. Everything was so confusing between her and Calvin. Even she didn't know how she felt about him totally, and now she'll never know how he really feels. All of this stripped away because of her Dad's stupid job. It hadn't helped that her Dad's long term girlfriend, Stephanie, was going to move in with them. Annabeth was happy for her Dad, but at the same time they hadn't necessarily seen eye to eye on a lot of things. They additionally sometimes fought when her Dad brought her over and he went to run and grab something from the store.

'_I should really get some sleep,' _Annabeth thought. She looked at her clock and it only said 9:00 PM, but she felt emotionally and physically drained from packing all day. With all of her thoughts still inside her head, she closed her eyes and drifted off quickly…

* * *

Annabeth woke to the sound of her father's voice the next day.

"Annabeth, sweetie, you have to get up, we're leaving at 7:30."

She groaned and sat up and looked at her clock. It said 6:49.

"I already put your stuff in the moving van." she heard her father say as he left the room.

Annabeth got dressed, brushed her teeth, and headed downstairs. She quickly ate a bowl of Cheerios cereal then headed out to the car. Her Dad was putting the last of his stuff in the moving van. He saw her and grinned.

"Ready to complete the 43 hour journey to New York City?" he asked with enthusiasm.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Annabeth mumbled.

"That's the spirit."

* * *

Annabeth fell asleep within 30 minutes to the long road trip, and woke up at about 5:00 PM.

"Finally awake honey?" her Dad noticed.

"Yeahhhh" she said groggily while she stretched her arms and legs.

Annabeth stayed awake for a while, ate dinner from Wendy's, played on her phone, and finally went to sleep at around midnight.

* * *

The rest of the car ride was uneventful and boring. After a lot of waiting Annabeth finally arrived at her new house. Even though she didn't want to move, she had to admire the architecture of the new house. The bricks were placed very well, the same with the chimney and roof on top, which the roof was in a triangle shape. The house was painted a light bluish- grey, which she liked.

Before her Dad even said anything, Annabeth said "I love it."

"Great, I'm glad." Her father beamed.

They greeted Stephenie, which Annabeth wasn't too happy about, but still but a happy face on for her Dad.

They spend the rest of the day unpacking everything, occasionally taking breaks to eat. They got everything unpacked by 8:00 PM. Annabeth then realized she was starting her freshman year tomorrow at Goode high school. She hadn't even thought about what her friends or teachers would be like. '_Better get a good night's sleep' Annabeth thought._

"I'm going to bed," she called to Stephenie and her Dad.

She had trouble falling asleep since she was anxious about tomorrow but eventually nodded off…

_**I know this part was really boring but I promise the chapters get better and longer. Just give it a chance, thanks :)**_

_**-SonOfPluto13**_


	2. Chapter 2- School Part 1

**Ok sorry guys for the long wait, but I thought I'd try to update again. Italics means Annabeth is thinking to herself. Enjoy.**

Annabeth got the "lovely" sight of her Dad's girlfriend staring at her when she woke up.

"Hurry up, it's time for school," she growled.

"Shit," Annabeth mumbled. _Is school really today already?_

"Watch your language, young lady," Stepenie said hastily before closing the door behind her.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. She has totally forgot about attending school. Good High School was it? She would find out later. She groaned as she pulled out her phone to look for texts. Tyler and Stacy had sent texts to her saying things like we miss you and hope you have fun at your new school. Gods, she missed them so much. She hadn't told anybody, not even her dad, but when she was younger, she got bullied by an extremely mean boy named Luke. Tyler and Stacy had helped her and offered to be her friend when all of the other kids who were friends with Luke, laughed at her or were too scared to stand up to Luke. She was especially crushed when she saw Calvin not do anything to help her. She would even have nightmares about Luke shoving her and even getting a hold of her dad. Looking back now, she thought this was silly seen as he was only an 11 year old boy, but Annabeth had always overthought and exaggerated things. Recently, she had even had a nightmare of Luke killing her friends. That had taken almost 3 days to get over.

She rolled out of bed, trying to push her thoughts to somewhere else. She got dressed, brushed her teeth, and went downstairs. She saw her dad making pancakes. He looked up when he saw her.

"How's my sweetie before her first day of highschool?" He asked smiling at her.

She shrugged, sitting down. She ate the pancakes when they were ready and got her shoes and backpack on. She got in the car with her dad while he turned the car on and drove her to her new school.

**The end of this chapter, sorry if it was too shor- JUST KIDDING.**

**(lb)**

They had been in the car for about 5 minutes only when she saw a sign that said 'Welcome to Goode High School!' next to a big building. It looked like your typical school made out of bricks. There was a lawn in front of the school with an American flag. She was at what she assumed was the main entrance.

"Have a good first day at school, honey. Oh, and call me if you need anything." Her dad said.

"Thanks Dad, I'm not in preschool," Annabeth grumbled back.

"That's my Annabeth." He laughed. "Love you!"

"Love you too dad." She said while closing the door to the car.

She walked into the school feeling incredibly anxious. She went through a door that said "Main Office" on it to try to get her schedule. She saw a relatively old lady that must be the secretary. She also saw a pretty girl with choppy brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Ah, here you are Piper," the old lady said to the girl who's name was apparently Piper.

"Thanks, Mrs. Stoll," she replied. She smiled at Annabeth and walked out of the room with a piece of paper that looked like a class schedule.

"Hi, here to pick up your schedule I assume?" The lady questioned, turning her attention to Annabeth..

"Hello, yes. My name is Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

The lady dug through a pile of papers and finally handed one to Annabeth.

"Have a good day Mrs. Stoll," Annabeth called out as she walked out of the room. She looked at her schedule. She has first period in 10 minutes which was biology. She found her locker and was putting all of her things in when a girl came up to her.

Annabeth looked up to see a tall girl with straight neat black hair and deep brown eyes with lots of makeup. She had a shirt that had the word 'Drew' stitched into it. "May I help you?" she asked.

"Oh, me?" She said acting like she didn't know I was talking to her. "No, I think I'm ok. I think it's you who will need help, though new girl."

Annabeth didn't like the sound of that. She got the impression that she was one of those shallow, bitchy girls. She didn't need her patience tested, especially on the first day of school. She quickly walked off to Biology, before that Drew girl could walk after her. When she walked into the classroom, only a few people were there including a girl with red hair, freckles, and jeans with paint all over them holding hands with a boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes she thought she recognized. Wait a minute…

_OH MY GODS. _She tried to not make eye contact with him and sat down in the front row, as far away from him as possible. How could he be here?! How!?

**We got some drama don't we? Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, but I'll try to update soon. Plz don't kill me, thanks :)**

**-SonOfPluto13**


	3. Chapter 3- School Part 2

**Eyy, I'm back ladies and gents. Annabeth finally meets Percy whether it's romantic or not. Enjoy.**

It was Luke. Luke was here. Annabeth had a million questions running through her head. How did he get here. Why is he here? Why here of all places? Annabeth kept her eyes focused ahead at the board, but she could feel his eyes burning a hole through the back of her neck. She was having a panic attack inside her body. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Piper from earlier. Piper must have noticed her panicked look because she knitted her eyebrows together and sat at the desk left to Annabeth.

Annabeth was very grateful. Except now she would have to answer all of Piper's questions. Piper looked at Annabeth

"Hi, you already know my name," she laughed.

"Yes, mine is Annabeth. But please don't call me 'Anna,' 'Annie," or something."

"Ok, I won't." To Annabeth's surprise she avoided any talk about it, which Annabeth also appreciated. She had to get to know Piper better.

Just then the teacher walked in the room. He had the name "Mr. Blofis" on the board. _Huh. Strange name. _

Mr. Blofis was just about to say something when a tall boy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes walked through the door. His eyes and hair were the same color as Luke's, but nothing else was the same. Another tall boy with messy black hair and the most sea-like eyes she had ever seen came in after the first boy. It looked to Annabeth he just woke up. Probably the slacker type who never pays attention. She proved herself right when he sat next to her in the only remaining seat, other than the one behind him, which the other boy sat in. He put his earbuds without getting his binder and pencil out and looked off in the distance, avoiding the teacher.

Annabeth turned her attention back to Mr. Blofis.

"Welcome class to biology. This isn't an easy class, but I assure you that if you do the homework and guided notes you'll do fine."

He took attendance, calling Luke Castellan first. Annabeth was still terrified so she didn't look back. He called her name, in which she raised her hand. He called the name 'Jason Grace' and the boy behind Percy with the electric- blue eyes raised his hand. Annabeth could have sworn she could have seen Piper blush, but she didn't overthink it. Jason Grace seemed like such the golden boy. Even his name fit that description. Therefore she was stunned to hear 'Thalia Grace' get called and looked over to see a girl in the middle of the room on the side with very goth-like clothes. She had a black leather jacket (with a T-shirt underneath that said "Death to Barbie!"), black ripped pants, black boots, and black hair. Everything was black except for her electric- blue eyes just like her brother Jason. Annabeth saw a smaller sized boy next to her in similar clothing including a leather jacket, tight black pants and shoes with skulls on him. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. They both looked intimidating, but they seemed really laid back.

"They usually don't like to be looked at by strangers," Piper whispered to Annabeth as the boy next to her was called as 'Percy Jackson' by the teacher.

"You're friends with them?" She muttered back to Piper.

"Yeah, they're cool once you get to know them." Annabeth shrugged, wanting to get to know them better if they were friends with Piper.

Mr. Blofis continued on with the first lesson. It was strange for Annabeth, since she was usually great at every subject in school. Yet, somehow she struggled with Biology. She looked over at the boy called as Percy next to her, only to see his notebook was blank with his name at the top of the paper in messy writing. She rolled her eyes. The bell rang and she walked fast out of the classroom to avoid encountering Luke or maybe Drew if she came up to her again. She got through the rest of her classes up until lunch, having all of them with Piper, Jason, and Percy. Luckily, she didn't have any with Luke or Drew so far.

Annabeth entered the lunch room after her 4th period of math. She saw Piper sitting at a table, so she sat next to her, saying hello. They both packed their lunches today.

Piper looked up at Annabeth with her light green eyes. _Wait I thought she had blue eyes._ Annabeth thought she would ask her later about it. They were joined at the table by the two goths she saw earlier and to her shock Jason and Percy. She would have thought they would be some football jocks that would never talk to people like her. They were joined by a shorter girl with curly, cinnamon brown hair and golden eyes. A boy even taller than Jason and Percy with black hair and brown eyes came up and sat with them.

Piper introduced Annabeth to all of them and learned that the goth boy and girl were named Nico and Thalia. She also found out the short girl and tall boy were Frank and Hazel.

"So have you all known each other for a while now?" Annabeth asked.

Jason replied, "Yeah, pretty much. We all formed a friend group in 7th grade and have been tight ever since."

"Ignore my stupid brother. It was more complicated than that," the goth girl Thalia said while rolling her eyes. "The 5 of us were all bullied by Drew and her abnoxious posse. Of course after we found each other as friends they didn't stand a chance. But now it looks like they have some new recruits." She pointed to the other corner of the lunch room. I see a large group of mostly girls but some boys in it. Including Luke and that other girl I saw earlier with red frizzy hair and paint on her pants. I quickly look away. Too quickly because Percy notices.

"It everything alright?" He questions. I hurriedly nod my head, but I can tell he's not convinced. Still, he doesn't press me about it.

"Guys, look," Hazel says calmly, but you can hear the worry in her voice. She's pointing to a table with a boy who's relatively tall with curly blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Next to him is Luke with his whole gang backing him up. It looks like the poor kid is being threatened if he doesn't give up something. He still refuses it to Luke. Luke looks like he's going to kill someone.

"We're going. Come on." Nico says fiercely. I'm surprised because he seemed so calm, but nonetheless we quickly get out of our seats and head over there. By the time we get over there, Luke already is grabbing the kid by the shirt and has his fist raised.

"Leave him alone!" Nico practically screams at Luke. The whole lunch room goes silent.

Luke puts the kid down, crosses his arms, and sneers at him. "And what will you do about it, scrawny?"

It takes both Percy and Jason to hold Nico back from charging at Luke.

"I see you brought your loser lounge too. How cute." His whole gang laughed.

By now half the school in the lunch room had gathered around Luke and his gang and Annabeth and her friends, chanting, "Fight! Fight!"

She saw Percy roll his eyes, but in that short span of time he lost his grip on Nico. Annabeth thought Nico looked weak at first, but she had never seen so much hate in someone's eyes. Nico charged at Luke, grabbing his torso with his hands and slamming him into the wall. Luke faltered but quickly recovered by pushing him to the ground, Nico tripping him after. Both boys were on the floor scrambling around.

Principal Brunner suddenly came in the lunch room and saw the boys on the floor. "What is going on!?" he yelled. Both boys stopped fighting. Nico spat on Luke and stalked away towards his friends.

"Asshole," he muttered. Annabeth thought he looked like he was about to cry. His leather jacket was ripped and he was cut and bleeding in multiple places.

"I would appreciate it, Mr. di Angelo, if you didn't use that language," Principle Brunner said calmly. "Now would you mind coming to my office along with Mr. Castellon to sort this out?"

The two boys eyed each other warily, but knew better than to start a fight again. The kid, who I now remembered as Will from attendance, was still standing on the ground. He walked away from Luke's gang of friends and stood next to Percy and Jason. He followed them back to their table, looking down at the floor.

**I made this chapter extra long, sorry if you don't like them or your welcome if you do lol. Stay tuned to see what happens, planning on uploading soon, thanks. :)**

**-SonOfPluto13**


	4. Chapter 4- Accepting

**Hey guys, I'm back. I'm on a "writing high" so uploads back- to- back. Enjoy.**

After school, Annabeth went outside the main entrance, leaning against the wall, to meet up with her friends Percy, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Nico, and even Will. She was anxious to see what happened to Nico after he went to Principal Brunner's office. Even though she had just met her new friends today, it had felt as if she had known them for ages. They all got along so well, even if they were quite a strange group. Will had hung out with them for the rest of the day after the incident, looking almost as if he was mad at himself. I asked him about and he replied with saying he's mad at himself for getting Nico in trouble. I tried to reassure him it wasn't his fault. He shrugged and moved on.

Just then, Annabeth saw the doors open and someone came out of it. Luke… Annabeth quickly tried to have her brain take over the situation like she did with everything else in her life, but she was terrified. If Luke hadn't specifically seen her earlier in the lunch room, he would now, when her friends weren't here with her. She couldn't move.

Luke noticed her and gave her the same cold sneer he had given Nico earlier, and said, "Is that really you Annie? What are you doing here?" He still used the same nickname he had given her back when he bullied her.

"I could ask you the same, Luke," Annabeth said, trying her best to get an intimidating glare with her stormy gray eyes.

He simply laughed. "You know that doesn't work on me." He was slowly advancing towards her. He was giving her a wicked smile, one that chilled Annabeth to the bone. Annabeth was truly afraid of what he would do to her. Annabeth caught someone moving out of the entrance doors.

_Please don't be Luke's friend. Please don't be Luke's friend, _Annabeth thought. But her worries went away when she saw it was just Percy who stepped out of the doorway. He looked at her terrified face and Luke's evil grin, and quickly stepped in between them, facing Luke.

"Sorry to interrupt the party, but I don't think you're invited," Percy said coldly to Luke. He was an inch or two taller than Luke and more muscular. Annabeth saw all of his muscles through the back of his shirt… _Snap out of it Annabeth! _She quickly was brought back to the present as Percy asked Luke, "What were you doing out here?" He somehow sounded calm but angry.

Luke's grin faltered. He knew he was no match for his Percy. He hurried away away to his car and drove off, Percy glaring at him the entire way.

Percy turned back to her with his sea-green eyes and started to open his mouth but closed it. "Are you ok?" he finally asked after a minute or two of silence. Annabeth nodded her head, even though she wasn't.

"Want a hug?" She thought about it for a second before wrapping her arms around Percy's torso, her heart beating a million miles an hour. But not from being afraid. From the butterflies her stomach got when she felt his arms around her. She tried to scold herself, but couldn't help but enjoy the hug. When he pulled away, he explained that he had just gotten out from his tutoring lesson. She nodded her head absently, looking into his eyes. His beautiful, complex, ocean- like eyes…

_Stop, _she told herself, _you just met him today. You can't like him already, and he definitely doesn't like you that way either. _

Eventually the rest of her friends came out of the building. They hung out for a little while, before all heading their separate ways home. Piper stayed behind with Annabeth, asking what happened. Oddly enough, she didn't feel strange talking to Piper at all about this stuff. She hadn't felt this calm talking to anybody since her friends, Tyler and Stacy, back in California. Piper was a very good listener, nodding her head or narrowing her eyebrows at certain points, but never interrupting. The only thing Annabeth didn't tell her about was obviously about how she felt when Percy hugged her.

When Annabeth was finished with her story, Piper asked if she wanted to hang out at her place for a little bit. Annabeth really wanted to, but she knew she should probably get home to see her dad and even Stephenie.

"Ok, but at least exchange numbers?" Piper questioned.

"For sure," Annabeth responded, writing her phone number on a piece of paper and giving it to Piper.

"Text me if you want to talk about anything or want to do something like hang out," Piper said to her. Annabeth assured her she would before Piper's parents picked her up and Annabeth's dad pulled in the parking lot after her texting him to come pick her up.

* * *

After a dinner of spaghetti and meatballs with her dad and Stephenie, Annabeth went to her room. It had been a long day of school. Annabeth still couldn't believe it had only been the first day of school. It had felt like a month had passed in one day.

For hours, Annabeth lay in bed, thinking about her new friends, school, and neighborhood. But she mostly thought about Luke and Percy. She still didn't know why or how Luke was here. She was still scared to death, but Percy had protected her today. The only crush she had ever had was on Calvin at her own school. She thought she would always end up with him, not anyone else. She realized that was ridiculous now. But everything was so confusing…. Ugh!

At almost midnight, Annabeth came to the conclusion that she had no choice but to accept her new life in New York. She had come to accept her new house with her stepmom. She had come to accept her awesome friends at school and even accept that there would be bullies. She had started falling asleep, even starting to accept she might have a tiny crush on a certain boy with messy black hair and sea- green eyes who she had mistaken for a slacker…

**You could consider that to be a Percabeth moment. Yayyyy, don't worry there will be plenty more of those, this is barely the start. As always, thanks. :)**

**-SonOfPluto13**


	5. Chapter 5- One Dilemma to Another

**Sorry for the long wait guys, I have been quite busy. Enjoy.**

Annabeth walked with Piper to school the next day. It turned out piper lived on the street next to her. The walk was mostly quiet until Piper broke the silence.

"Hey Annabeth, want to come to a party I'm having at my house on Saturday?" At once Annabeth wanted to say no. She wasn't stupid, she knew teens and partys wern't a good commbination. She didn't want to get in trouble for doing something stupid.

Yet she was interested and responded with, "Who's going to be there?"

"Well, I know that Jason, Thalia, Nico, and me are going so far." Piper answered. "I was planning on asking Will, Frank, Hazel, and Percy."

Oh no, if Percy was going to be there, that could get awkward fast. She didn't want to go now.

"I'll go." _What had come over her!?_

Piper smiled. "Cool."

* * *

Later when Annabeth entered Biology, she saw almost everyone here already. She ignored Luke and the redhead in the back and sat down. The bell rang and Percy rushed in through the door with papers and binders scattered in his hands. Annabeth looked at Mr. Blofis, but he just rolled his eyes. Most teachers would have gave him a detention.

I whispered to Piper, "He sure got off easy."

"Yeah, did you know Mr. Blofis is his stepdad?" Annabeth didn't. She was super surprised. This made her wonder if Percy still had his dad. If he didn't that would make him like her… She still didn't know what had happened to her mom. She asked her dad once about it and he said she just left one day. But she knew it had to be more complicated than that.

Annabeth was pulled out of my thoughts when Mr. Blofis asked Jason the definition of "phenotype."

Jason looked flustered and blushed. "Uhh-"

He was cut off by Mr. Blofis, however, when he said "Maybe pay attention to the notes instead of staring at Ms. Mclean, Mr Grace."

Both Piper and Jason turned red as a beetroot. Annabeth heard Thalia and Nico dying of laughter while herself was trying to hold it back. She saw Percy next to her put his head in his arms, shaking with laughter.

Mr. Blofis continued with the lesson. "Can anyone answer the question besides Mr. Grace, since he needs a little help?"

Annabeth was shocked when percy raised his hand and answered, "A phenotype refers to a physical property of an organism."

The rest of the class went on normal and before she knew it, it was lunch time. She sat at the same table as yesterday with her friends, including Will.

Thalia started the conversation with, "Nico, what even happened to you yesterday after you went to the office?" Annabeth had completely forgotten that Nico had gotten in trouble.

"Oh you know, the usual. Luke tried to blame me for starting it and him being the victim, but Principle Brunner isn't that stupid. I think he could see right through him. He gave Luke detention all of Saturday and Sunday for lying. And get this, I got no punishment!"

The group got excited about that. Nico continued talking by grinning saying, "Nice one in Biology, Grace." Jason was suddenly interested in the floor with confused looks from Frank, Hazel, and Will because they weren't in their class.

Jason shot a murdering glance at Nico, who just smirked. He told them what happened and they all burst out laughing.

Thalia interrupted, "Guys, give them a break, they're still at that awkward stage where they think the other one doesn't like them. Oh by the way Jason, I approve of Piper so when you get together with her don't worry about me." For once, Piper was speechless.

Everyone was now laughing so hard, it looked like they were choking. Annabeth saw Jason and Piper get even redder if possible.

Right after they were able to breathe again from laughing so hard, the bell rang for the next class.

* * *

When Annabeth started to walk home, but someone walked up behind her. She turned around to see Jason.

"Oh, hey Jason." I say casually to him.

"Hey. You live close to the school too?"

"Yeah, sometimes I walk home."

They walked in silence, but Annabeth could tell something was on his mind. They were almost on the corner to her street, when he finally said, "Annabeth can I ask for advice on something?"

She thought it might have something to do with Piper and replied, "Yeah of course, what's up?"

He took a deep breath. "Well, I'm sure it's obvious already but I like Piper. More than a friend…" He paused and spoke again, "But I'm too scared to ask her out on a date. And now I think everything is ruined between us, after what happened today. Plus, I don't even know if she likes me that way." He let out a big sigh. "I just don't know what to do…"

Annabeth had been listening closely the whole time. "Jason, I know exactly how you feel. I used to like someone but was too nervous to do anything like even talk to him. I think it's clear that Piper likes you too, even if it doesn't seem like it to you. And embarrassing things happen to everyone. Don't worry about what happened today, just go for it, whatever that means to you."

Jason looked more reassured than before, and nodded his head. "Thanks Annabeth, see you tomorrow."

"Bye!" she called back at him as she walked to her house.

* * *

Annabeth was trying to focus on her Biology homework that night, but her mind kept wandering. She was glad she helped Jason, but couldn't help but have the feeling that she might have the same problem with Percy. Of course, Jason and Piper knew each other for years, while Annabeth met Percy days ago. She was just being silly, she was after all only in freshman year. There would be other times and other boys. She was overthinking it like always…

She was angry at herself for being able to help other people like her friends but not herself. Things were always so simple when it came to other people, but she struggled to see herself in the picture.

**Hope you guys liked it. I hope to be updating soon, like in 4 days or less soon. Sorry this was a long wait. Also, the story will get more interesting soon. Like always, thanks. :)**

**-SonOfPluto13**


	6. Chapter 6- The Party Part 1

**These author's notes are getting repetitive.**

Annabeth arrived at school the next day and went to her locker. Tonight the party would happen at Piper's house at 6:00. She still didn't know what she was going to wear or do there. She obviously trusted her friends to not do anything stupid. Still, she hadn't been to a party before especially a high school one. Suddenly, she saw Piper appear in front of her looking super excited.

"Annie, come her for a second!" Piper said eagerly, ignoring Annabeth's request to not call her Annie. Piper pulled her into an empty classroom. She shrieked when she closed the door.

"Piper what the heck is happening?" Annabeth asked.

Piper's cheeks started turning red but she quickly whispered, "Jason asked me out as a date tomorrow!"

"Piper, that's amazing!" Annabeth happily responded. "I'm so happy for obviously said yes then?"

"Of course! I thought he might be too dense to realize I liked him. It was pretty obvious wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I suppose it kind of was. How did it happen?"

"Jason showed up on my doorstep," She tells. "He was holding flowers, it was so cute! I was overjoyed when I saw him. Apparently, it took him 2 hours to get the courage to come to my house," she giggled.

Annabeth looked at her watch and saw that they were about to be late, so they headed out of the classroom.

(lb)

Instead of going home after school Annabeth met at the mall with Piper, Thalia, and Hazel for a girl's day out before the party.

"So is the party just going to be casual?" I questioned Piper.

"Yeah, just show up with food. Everyone will be there, it's gonna be awesome," Piper replied.

Thalia jumped in and said, "Ok let's go get some pretzels. The ones at the mall are awesome and I'm starving."

There was a murmur of agreement as they headed over to the pretzel booth. They agreed Piper and Thalia would get the pretzels, so Annabeth and Hazel sat down. Then Annabeth saw Drew come up to her. _Of course, it's her natural habitat._

"What are you losers doing at the mall? Don't you think it's a little out of your budget?" Drew sneered.

Hazel, who was usually quiet snapped, "At least we don't have to use money to try to look pretty."

Drew scoffed off probably to go annoy someone else.

"Nice one, Hazel," Annabeth grinned.

"Thanks, she has been getting on my nerves recently. What business does she have to come over here and insult us? We're just sitting down."

"I know right?"

Annabeth saw a message appear on Hazel's phone but couldn't see what is said. Hazel quickly started typing back. Annabeth was curious who she was texting but didn't want to be rude. Instead she changed the conversation by asking if Hazel was excited for the party

"Oh, don't worry Annabeth it's not even a party as much as a hangout between friends. It will be nice and chill. Well, I wouldn't say 'chill' since sometimes they get kind of crazy, but yeah you get the point."

Just then Thalia and Piper came back to the table. They ate their food and headed to Piper's house. When Annabeth arrived They planned on staying there until the party started. They set up some food and drinks. It was 5:45 when Frank showed up and we greeted him. Everyone else soon filed in by 6:00. There was Annabeth, Piper, Thalia, Hazel, Frank, Percy, Nico, Will, and Jason. They made their way into the living room, Percy happening to be next to Annabeth on the couch. She tried to ignore her sweaty palms and quickened pace of her heartbeat.

"Thanks for coming everyone. Want to eat now or later?"

"How about we have a little fun first. Why not an old classic game of truth or dare?" Nico asked grinning malevolently.

"First, good idea Nico, second damn your getting straight down to business, and thirdly stop grinning like a maniac, it's really freaking me out," Will said.

"Agreed," Thalia chuckled.

"Ok, lets all sit in a circle then. Who should start?" Piper asked.

**Sorry guys, I really am. I'll be uploading another chapter pretty soon that will be longer than this one. Additionally, it will have to Truth or Dare game hehehe. I wonder how that will work out. Anyways, thanks. :)**


	7. Chapter 7- The Party Part 2

**T'was the twenty-fourth of November at midnight. I saw my pen, grabbed it, and said "Aw sh*t, here we go again." (Sorry that was so stupid)**

They all sat on the floor in a circle. It was dead silent. Everyone looked around expectantly for someone to volunteer. Someone to step up. Anybody. All Annabeth knew that it 100% positively wasn't going to be her. No way in a million years we she be the one to break the ice. If she had to go first she might as well-

"Annabeth, why don't you start since you're newest in our friend group?"

_Way to be subtle Thalia, _Annabeth thought, turning towards her.

"So, truth or dare?" Thalia interrogated.

Annabeth had already thought ahead. Truth questions would possibly bring up Percy, while as dares couldn't possibly be that bad with her being the "new girl" and all could they?

"Dare."

Everyone "oooo'd" in a bad way like they just watched Annabeth fall and hit her head on concrete. Annabeth felt Percy shuffle next to her.

Nice explained, "No one choses dare when it's Thalia's making them up."

"Guys don't worry, I'll take it easy on Annabeth. Hmmmm... Oh! I got it! I dare you to let Piper apply whatever makeup she wants on you for 10 minutes."

Annabeth responded, "I've never put on makeup on in my life. What happens if I say no?"

Piper said, "Oh, c'mon Annie! It will be fun! You'll love it."

With that, before Annabeth could get out a word, she was being dragged by Piper out of the room down the hall. Or I guess in this case **a **hall because this house was so huge. She heard Thalia and the others chuckling behind her. She came into a relatively big room, that she assumed was Piper's. It was painted pink on all walls with a carpet floor and her bed in the corner. Piper made her sit in a chair in front of a mirror with lots of makeup equipment.

Piper shrieked, "You are going to look stunning after this."

"Yeah, yeah, let's get this over with."

When Annabeth said she had never put on makeup in her life, she meant it. Over the whole 10 minutes, it felt surprisingly quick to Annabeth. She occasionally, heard words Piper said while working on her face like "mascara" and "eyeliner." The only word she knew the meaning of was lipstick which she reluctantly let Piper continue with.

There was about two minutes left when Piper said, "What color nails do you want?"

Annabeth just scowled.

"Pink it is!"

Annabeth afterwards looked in the mirror. She was completely transformed. She could barely see the old Annabeth. She had red lips, slightly different colored skin, fake eyebrows, eyelashes, and much more she couldn't describe. In fact, it looked weird to see her in all this makeup wearing her sweatshirt and ripped jeans. She never really thought about using makeup, and didn't know how she felt about it. Was this what it felt like to be Piper who had makeup on often, or even Drew had it on constantly?

"Ok let's go show the others," Piper said cheerily.

* * *

When she entered, the living room the rest of her friends were still in a circle.

"Everyone, I present to you the Incredible Annabeth Chase!"

Everyone at once looked over. The reactions were different for everyone. Thalia, Jason, Nico, and Will were trying not to giggle. Hazel looked shocked and Frank seemed confused. When Annabeth looked over at percy, she saw him look at her closely but tried to quickly look away, biting his lip. This made her blush. Hopefully no one could see under all this makeup.

"How was it Annabeth?" Thalia asked while smirking.

"Ok! My turn!" Annabeth said quickly, trying to change the topic. "Nico, truth or dare?"

Nico managed to stop giggling, and chose truth.

"Err… Why were you so aggressive towards Luke when Will was in danger?"

Oddly, Nico paled to an extreme amount. Will looked at Nico, curious. Nico couldn't get out a word. At last, he settled on, "I- I just wanted to help out anybody who is getting bullied. I can take the detention any day."

Annabeth felt really bad because she meant it as just an easy question for Nico. She didn't know if everyone suspected what she did. She didn't mean for everyone to figure it out now. However, as thought this through, she looked at Percy and he looked confused. Ah, that boy can sure be stupid, but still look so cute at the same time.

"Why don't we go get some dinner?" Piper suggested. Everyone hurriedly agreed, especially Nico.

(lb)

The pizza they had was great, and the talk was casual just about school. But Annabeth was anxious about what would happen after it.

They all headed to the living room, in the same spots before Truth or Dare. With Annabeth next to Percy…

"Why don't we watch a movie to relax?" Hazel asked the group. Everyone thought that was a good idea, and they finally settled on a horror movie.

During the movie, Annabeth noticed Piper and Jason holding hands. During the jumpscares and scary parts Jason held Piper in his arms and cuddled her. Annabeth was super happy for Piper, but couldn't help but be a little jelous. Not of Jason of course, but of having someone that treats you like that. She looked over at Percy and he had worried lines on his forhead and his eyebrows were scrunched together. She couldn't help blushing or her heart beating a million miles an hour.

The movie ended at nearly 11:00pm and shortly after people started to head home. Frank, Nico, Will, Hazel, and Thalia thanked Piper, got picked up and were driven home. That left just Percy, Annabeth, and Piper.

Percy questioned, "You're parents are late to pick you up too?"

"You could say that," Annabeth replied. She knew her dad wouldn't be too happy about picking her up at 11:15pm and she would have to explain why she had makeup on.

Percy chuckled and said out of nowhere, "Your makeup looks good. Piper must have done a nice job."

Annabeth hardly answered, "Thanks," with her voice cracking.

A car appeared outside. "Oh that must be my mom. Thanks for the party, Piper. Bye Annabeth!"

Piper and Annabeth watched Percy go with his mom. There was an eerie silence.

Out of the blue Piper calmly said, "Annabeth, do you mind me asking you a question?"

Annabeth replied, "Not at all. Ask away."

"Do you like Percy?"

**Sorry guys… I know it was a long wait! I'll try to be quicker so you won't be on the edge of your seat lol. Also, I had to do research for the makeup part since I don't know shit about it. I hope it wasn't too painful to read. What do you think will happen next? Anyways, thanks :) **

**-SonOfPluto13**


	8. Chapter 8- Tutoring

**Ey, I actually didn't wait that long between uploading. Hopefully… I don't know when this will be posted. By the way, your reviews inspire me, so keep reviewing. I also love constructive criticism. **

It had been nearly a week after the party had happened. Since then, Jason had taken Piper on their date, which Annabeth had heard all about. All of her friends were so happy for them. Luke, Rachel, and Drew were suspiciously not seen in school. Annabeth wasn't the only one that noticed this. Their friends all had theories on why they weren't in school like getting in a fight or skipping.

Right now, Annabeth was in Biology. Mr. Blofis must have noticed she was in her thoughts and not paying attention.

"Annabeth, is the kinetic energy in a solid slower or faster than the energy in a liquid?"

_Easy one. _"Slower because the particles are packed closely next to each other.."

"Correct. Percy, can you tell me if I were to burn a piece of paper, what type of reaction that would be?"

Percy looked like he was really thinking hard. "Uh… a physical change?"

Mr. Blofis turned to Annabeth. "Do you agree Annabeth?"

Annabeth hated it when teachers did this. She knew Percy wasn't correct, but she didn't want to make him look dumb. On the other hand, Mr. Blofis would be suspicious if she purposely got the answer wrong.

"Burning a piece of paper would be a chemical change because you can't turn the composition to its original state."

She glanced at Percy and saw him staring at her then turning away, blushing. She wished that she could help him. She knew that he was trying but just wasn't good at Biology.

That opportunity happened much faster than she could have imagined. The rest of the class went as normal. Annabeth and Percy didn't get called on. The bell rang and everyone was leaving.

"Annabeth can you come here for a minute?" Mr. Blofis asked Annabeth.

She packed up her belongings and went to her teacher's desk.

He spoke in a hushed voice. "As you have obviously noticed Percy isn't, err…, the most gifted in my class. In fact, he has one of the lowest grades in the class. I was possibly hoping you could tutor him since you have the highest grade in my class and seem like you would get along with him.

Annabeth was stunned. This would be an excellent opportunity to get to know Percy better, but at the same time would be awkward.

"When would it start?"

"Possibly today since we have a test tomorrow. He really needs a good grade on the test to get his overall grade up. Would it be too much of a favor to ask? You would show up at the library after school."

* * *

That's how Annabeth found herself waiting for Percy by the library doors after school. Annabeth told no one about this, but did text her dad that she would be home in time for dinner.

As she waited for him to come to the library, she thought about the party and Piper asking if she liked Percy.

_(Flashback) Annabeth had apparently underestimated Piper. Annabeth thought about lying to Piper, but Annabeth knew she would see right through her. So she didn't do anything but looked at the floor and blushed._

"_Annabeth, I'm sorry for being invasive. That was not my place to do so." _

"_It's ok, it's just…," she sighed. "I sometimes hate myself for liking him."_

_Piper smiled. "I used to think that way about Jason. But then I accepted it, and it all worked out. I'm sure it will for you too."_

"Annabeth? Are you ok?"

Annabeth snapped out of it and saw Percy in front of her. She felt her face go red and replied simply, "Yes."

She saw Percy run his hand through his hair. "Alright. Thank you for agreeing to tutor me. Biology is not my best subject…"'

"Yep, of course. Anytime." _Real smooth, _Annabeth thought.

They walked into the library and sat at a table near the back, even though they were the only ones there after school. Everyone else had rushed to go home. Annabeth and Percy took their backpacks off and sat across from each other. The mood already felt awkward.

Percy broke the awkward silence by saying, "Look Annabeth, I really do appreciate you helping me. I know this is probably embarrassing for you to help me."

Annabeth just nodded. "What are you most confused about?"

"Well, I sometimes can't tell the difference between chemical or physical changes."

"Ok. Let's get out the notes and study guide from class."

Over the next few hours, Annabeth showed Percy her notes and reviewed the information they learned from class. Percy went from being confused to understanding the topics almost as well as Annabeth. Things between them also got less and less awkward. Annabeth was actually having a good time. It felt less like tutoring and more like hanging out. They finished up the last few terms and Annabeth felt confident Percy was getting an A on the test tomorrow.

It was nearly 7:00pm and they left the library. They walked through the school and Percy pushed the doors to the main entrance. He hesitated then turned around to Annabeth.

"Do you mind if you give me your number so I can text you my score I get on the test?"

Annabeth felt her heart pounding and tried to act calm. "Sure, I hope you do well."

Percy grinned. "I will because of you."

Annabeth might have as well melted right there. She gave Percy her number, said bye to Percy and walked home. On her walk home she was almost giddy with happiness. She never acted this way until she met Percy. Well, except for the short amount of time she had with Luke at her old school… But she couldn't think about that right now.

When she opened the door, she saw her dad and her stepmom sitting at the dinner table but not eating. The smile on her face quickly fell.

Her stepmom demanded,"Where were you and why are you so late?"

Annabeth looked at her father and expected him to support her, but he didn't argue with Stephanie. She scowled and said, "What does it matter to you? I'm sure I wasn't missed while I was gone."

With that, she grabbed whatever she could find in the cabinet for dinner and went to her room. Leave it to her stepmom to ruin her mood. And her dad who was apparently too scared to stand up for himself. Still, she was so happy. She finally got to hang out with Percy even if it wasn't exactly how she imagined it.

Annabeth ate her dinner and did her homework. After that she texted Piper about what happened.

Piper replied with, "How did you feel about it? Was it awkward?"

"I won't lie, it was pretty fun. It actually wasn't that awkward. After I started helping him, we got into the hang of it."

"Glad to hear it, see you at school tomorrow :)"

Annabeth smiled to herself and put her phone down. It was only 9:00, but she felt exhausted. Boys sure could be tiring. She got her pajamas on, and turned off the lights, thinking about the Biology Test tomorrow.

**Hope you guys liked it. Things are starting to heat up, huh? Ok, so next chapter I'm planning to release late today (I mean really late) or tomorrow. And it won't be a normal chapter format. There will be an unexpected event that happens. Can't give too much away. Anyways, like always thanks :)**

**-SonOfPluto13**


	9. Fantasies

**Hi guys, it's very early right now. Just a warning, this chapter does have a violent scene. "Enjoy" the 'special' chapter?**

Annabeth woke up _**like**_ it was any other morning for school. She rubbed her forehead and slowly got out of bed. She checked her phone, but didn't see any messages. She got dressed and went downstairs to eat a quick breakfast and walk to school.

It was when she arrived at the front door of the school that she saw the first odd thing happen. Nearly the whole school must have been outside the building. Annabeth saw Piper, Hazel, and Frank, so she went over to them.

"Oh, hey Annabeth," Hazel said.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Frank explained, "No one knows. The principal and teachers won't let any of the students enter the building. There are rumors the police are going to show up."

"Speaking of teachers," Piper said while pointing to the parking lot. Mr. Blofis showed up driving his car with Percy in it.

Mr. Blofis and Percy came to Annabeth and her friends.

Mr. Blofis explained in a hushed whisper, "There is a boy with a knife in the school and threatened to use it. Do not tell the other students or else they will panic."

Nico, Jason, Will, and Thalia found their way over to Annabeth and the others. They were told what was happening.

"Geez, who would possibly bring a knife to school and possibly use it?" Thalia questioned.

"Not so loud, Thalia." Jason reminded.

For some reason, Annabeth already thought she knew who the boy was. Luke.

They waited there for the next 10 minutes, the start of class passing. Even more students evacuated the building. The noise outside of the building got louder and louder. Lots of rumors were spread, but a student having a knife wasn't one of them.

The police arrived with their lights flashing. People cheered. Annabeth watched the police enter the building and spread out through the building.

Their friends waited anxiously until someone out of all the student suddenly shouted, "Look! He's there!"

Sure enough, Luke was running in the building with a knife and was able to be seen on the outside through the glass. Before anyone could even move, Luke was somehow outside. It happened so fast. Luke was about to stab Principal Bruenning. He raised his knife, but was tackled by a police officer from behind. The police officer grabbed his wrist, and Luke dropped the knife. As he dropped the knife with such a force, it hit Principal Bruenning in the leg. The poor principal cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

The fight continued on. The officer attempted to grab Luke's other wrist to handcuff him, but Luke put up quite a fight. He kicked the officer in the face. Luckily, another officer showed up and handcuffed Luke.

(lb)

30 minutes later, and Luke was in the back police officer's car. Principal Bruenning was rushed to the hospital, and apparently Rachel and Drew were apparently caught up in this whole mess. All of them were driven away in custody.

"They are going to be suspended for a long time," Thalia remarked.

"You can say that again."

Suddenly, Annabeth woke up sweating. She looked at her watch and it read 3:00am. She hadn't had dreams about Luke since she moved schools. She tried to go to bed and eventually did after a good hour.

**Ok, just in case you didn't get it, the whole thing was a dream. This was a strange chapter for me to write. I know it was short, but that was kind of the point. This will not count as a chapter, hence why is doesn't say "Chapter 9" in front of the title. It was just showing one of Annabeth's dreams. I mainly wrote this so you could see how she views Luke. I promise you will eventually know her backstory with him. Anyways, thanks for supporting me through this crazy story :)**

**-SonOfPluto13**


End file.
